She Wants Revenge
by LiL Bundle Of Death
Summary: Veronica is just a normal girl…until taken by a vampire! Remember those stories that you tell your siblings…they might come true! Chapter 2 & up! Rated Mature for Language and violence...PLEASE R&R! Posted under another title!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'M GLAD THAT YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get one review. I swear to god, I already have it written. But, I just want to make sure that someone wants more.

Disclaimer: I own none of the charecters accept my own.

"Come on kids!" Veronica's mother called. "There's only ten minutes left till

Halloween Starts!" she said. "Hold on mom!"

Veronica said. "I have a new Halloween story to tell them!" Her mothered eyed her outfit when she came bouncing down the stairs. She was being a gothic slut this year, with died black hair, and a short, low cut black dress. She also had a corset on in front of the dress. She put on purple lipstick and extra white powder that made her look like a ghost. _I mean, being a gothic slut wasn't that hard, considering what I normally wear. _She thought, grinning. "Guys! It's story time!" she called from the kitchen. She smiled devilishly as she watched them all pile into the kitchen, hearing there scampering, eager feet across the hallway floor. _Scaring them with this one is going to be a piece of cake… _she thought, her evil smile growing wider. _I mean, there only 7 years old, how hard can this be?_

"Once upon a time." She started. "There was a creepy vampire that lived at the top of the hill on Walker." She said. "Everyone was scared of the person who lived there, because he only came out on Halloween…and ever since he moved here, a small child would always disappear…" She saw the 7 year old's eyes grow wider, and she continued, leaving enough of a dramatic pause. "Well, one night, little Julie Stanton went to go trick or treating, as usual every year. But this year was different, because her group of friends… were sick this year." She said. "Her sister wanted to go with her, but she had to work that night. But she left her with this warning…Stay in the house! She said, or else you'll be eaten." She paused, taking in a breath and licking her lips…they always stuck together when she talked for long periods of time, something that always annoyed her. "She told her that she would, not really listening to what she had to say. Besides, she had bet half her candy that she couldn't go to every single person in there hood and get candy from them, and she wasn't going to let that take HALF her candy! So, not wanting to look like a wuss, she went out, skipping and whistling as she went from house to house."

"Finally, she reached the big hill, with a huge mansion sitting on the top. She gulped, but, knowing that she would be made fun of for months if she didn't go up, she ran up the hill, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible…." She paused, looking at there scared faces. "This is probably getting to scary for you, I think I better stop.." "No!" the kids screeched, all of them huddled close together in the kitchen." "Are you SURE you want me to finish?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, she raised her fist to the door, determined to knock, but it opened before her fist hit the door…as if it were waiting for this… particular…moment…so, she went into the place, taking her footsteps cautiously, her feet making the floor creak as she took each cautious step….Then, suddenly, the door closed behind her, and she heard the faithful click of a lock…" "You wanna know what happens next?" They nodded simultaneously. "Are you sure?" "Yes." They all screamed. "HE GETS HER!" she yelled. They all screamed. "All right, all right kids, that's enough. Isabel?" Her ten year old sister turned around. "Be careful, ok?" she nodded, then ran to catch up with her peers. "And as for you…" her mother began, turning to face her with her hands on her hips. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Veronica said. _Just in time._ She thought, not wanting to hear another lecture about how she shouldn't be going out. She opened the door to find her boyfriend, Jeff, standing in the doorway. "You ready?" he said, smiling as he looked her up and down. She saw a bulge form in his pants. "Yes." She said smirking, knowing that it couldn't be the car keys. She hopped in the back seat with Kayla and Mike. "Lets do this." Mike said, throwing her a all black outfit with boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scared

"SMACK!" went the sound of eggs as it hit Ms. Slovaks house, the most hated teacher in the entire Learwood middle school. They all ran quickly down the street, hiding in a patch of woods.

"You stupid children! Why can't you be normal and ask for candy!" Her teacher screeched down the street.

They all giggled maliciously, before getting up and running down the end of the block.

"That was great V." Her friend Kayla said smirking.

"Yeah, I know." Veronica said, returning the evil grin. Michael and Jeff laughed. "I've been wanting to get back at her all my life." Michael said, smiling.

"Well, someone would of if we hadn't…what goes around comes around." He said.

The four of them waited outside the library for Michael's big brother to pick them up. There was a special party going on at the Teen Mayhem, and they all couldn't wait. Suddenly, she heard a blood-curdling scream. She looked around her, startled.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" they answered.

"Never mind." She said.

Meanwhile, Isabel was struggling to get out of a mans grip.

"Get off of me!" she screeched.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled again. The man just sat there, perfectly regal and silent on the bench, looking amused. It was dark, so you could only see his form, but his eyes glowed red, and she could feel his smirk.

Veronica heard another scream break the evening frenzy. Her friends had heard that one this time, looking up.

"Guy's, I think that's my sister." Veronica said, her voice filled with concern.

"So?" John asked stupidly, shrugging.

"She sounds… in trouble." Veronica said more calmly. She didn't want her nickname to go from V to spazzy.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She said, running off just as her BF's car pulled up. "Veronica, wait!" Kayla called.

"Come on." Kyle said. "She said she'll catch up with us later." He said, shoving her into the van.

"Why won't you just let me go?" Isabel asked exasperated.

"Because." He spoke with his mind. "You're leading someone to me." Her eyes grew wide, and she screamed, desperately trying to be heard over the delighted shrieks of the other children.

"Isabel!" Veronica called, coming into view. Isabel looked back at the creature.

"You want my sister?" she asked the creature thoughtfully.

He nodded, smiling as he extended his fangs. He picked her up by her arm, and walked into the street light, well aware that the last of the children had already gone in, and that only old people lived on the street.

"No, no, stop!" Isabel screamed, twisting as she dangled. The man silenced her with his mind, making her mute for the time being, not wanting to waste his time to lift a finger.

"Let go of her." Veronica ordered, attempting to keep her hand steady as she held out a gun.

_What is this thing? _She thought, feeling an abnormal shiver run up her spine. His eyes were no longer glowing, and she saw that he was a man, yes, but there was something odd, something…different, and incredibly WRONG about him. She watched as her sister continued to wiggle, feeling helpless despite the fully loaded gun she had in her hand. "You do know, that if you don't stop that, you might dislocate your shoulder." He said casually, turning to face her.

"Don't talk to her!" Veronica screamed, shooting her gun.

He stumbled back word, looking that he was about to fall, when suddenly he was right in front of her. Before she could react, she saw his backhand coming down on her face, and then, black.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: WOW! I have done about 2 chapters in one night! THATS A RECORD! lol, enjoy.

Chapter 3:

Veronica woke up groggily, her head pounding and her body over someone's shoulder. She opened her eyes, only to find that she saw black. Confused, she tried to bring her hands to feel her face, only to find that they were bound and she began to gag, the pressure on her stomach to great. The man swung her over his shoulder and laid her on the ground, it feeling not like the earth, but like hard tile flooring. She lifted her nose, noting that it didn't smell like the outdoors. _Where am I? _ She pawed around the floor blindly, trying to find the eyes that were calmly watching her. She finally felt something. _What was that, leather? _She thought. Her hand crawled up a leg covered in jeans before her hand was grabbed and gently kissed. Still holding her hand, she felt someone remove her blindfold. Her eyes gazed upon a man in black jeans. His skin was a brown, tawny color, endlessly consistent and perfect, only to be interrupted by a black leather whip across his waist. Her eyes finally led up to his face, which held a beautiful smile, a smile that screamed dominance, with dead black eyes that seemed to match his smile perfectly. His hair was black as well, and it flowed endlessly down his back.

"Hi." he said with his mind, trying not to wake her from the mesmerized state she was in. Her jaw dropped, and he laughed, a warm, beautiful laughed...which got a scowl in return.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood today." he said coyly.

_He must know he's hot. That can't be good... _she thought, still maintaining the smile.

"Am I?" he asked, laughing. "I never would of guessed." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where the fuck am I?" she asked, pissed off.

"Midnight." he said, as if she should know.

"Ok...where is that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Now, if I told you that, you could escape, now couldn't you?"

"Not necessarily." she replied. "I've been to a lot of places, but definitely not here...Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jager." he said, bowing.

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked, clearly seeing that he wasn't the man who took her... he was far too beautiful to be him.

"You've been sold into here...as a slave." he added, seeing the questioning look on her face.

"Sold?" she whispered. "What gives you the right to buy other people?" she boldly stated, regaining her composure.

"Now, if I were a person, that would be a pretty good question..."

"What are?" she asked.

"A vampire." he said. She looked up at him, shocked. _This has got to be a dream. _She thought, _I definitely watched WAY to many horror films that night. _

"Your a slave, by our kinds standard." he said, studying her.

"Well then, what are you to me?" she asked, trying not to sound hysterical.

"I'm your master, if you want to get into technical terms." he said, smiling a thin smile at her.

She looked up at him, a haunted, hurt look filled her eyes...hurt, as if she trusted the world, and what she believed to be true. The look disappeared, hidden by anger.

"How dare you..."

"I didn't do anything to you accept buy you, and clothe you." he said, folding his arms.

She felt her chest, not daring to look away from him. She looked down at it...it was a nightshirt, red, and velvety. She looked back up at him, shivering. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if feeling exposed.

"Eric, show her to her room...I think that...

"Veronica." she whispered, looking down at the floor as tears filled her eyes.

"Veronica, has had enough today." he said.

Eric was about 24years old, tall, and lanky, but Veronica didn't bother to look at him, only at the floor...as if it held all the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you Phoenix, for editing my chapter. I hope that you all like this. :)

"Are you ok?" Eric asked, seeing that her eyes were still on the ground.

"Yeah," she said, looking up and shrugging. "Or at least, as ok as I'll ever be." She paused, biting her lip. "I'm just a little overwhelmed," she finished, running her hand nervously through her hair. She looked back down at the red carpeting, to nervous to look up anymore.

**"Come on sis! How many times have I told you, I've got home work to do?" she asked her sister, Isabel.**

**"Come on, I want to play monopoly."**

**"Well, I can't right now, cause after homework, the gang is meeting tonight." She already had her clothes out…black and red…over her chair for the evening.**

**"Please?" her little sister whined.**

**"No! Now get out of my room!" Veronica yelled.**

"Do you want me to talk about the jobs available in this place, or maybe…."

"Sure. Fine," she said, waking from her memory.

"Can you sew?" he asked.

"No." she replied. Her grandmother had tried to teach her once, but she was too busy going out on the block to bother with an old lady like her.

"Well, then all there's left is cleaning and bleeding," he said.

"Bleeding?" she asked.

"The vampires need to eat," he said simply.

She finally gathered the courage to lift her eyes from the ground. All the rooms were symmetrical, and intimidating. Everything was painted with either red or black. _Jeez. _She thought. _Do vampires have something against color?_

"Ahh..." she heard someone scream. "Shut the fuck up!" she heard a man yell...and then, banging and smacking became the only sounds she heard. She stopped, her eyes widening, as she stopped in front of the door the sounds were coming from. Eric grabbed her arm and they continued to walk on.

"How long have you lived…with…" she said, trailing off as the end of the sentence became too hard to say out loud. He knew what she was thinking though.

"Since I was eleven," he responded.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"No. Not really," he said. Then he understood what she meant. "Jager is really nice. He pretty much lets us do whatever we want, as long as we behave." He finished speaking, drawing up to a halt in front of a door, opening it casually. She stepped into the room with catlike placing of her feet on the floor. She looked around her room. It was simply furnished, gray carpeting. There was a bunk bed on the top

"Here's your room…. Veronica?" he asked.

"Yes?" _Is this where I'm going to stay forever..._she thought, tears coming to her eyes.

"You might even find that you like it here, if you give it a chance," he said.

**"Come on, let's do this." Her boyfriend, Rob, said.**

**"I don't know about this," she said, looking at the small electronics store. It had plenty of stuff that they could sell for money, and then they could start there dealing business.**

**"Come on, you know we have to do this. We're going to be run out of town by the Tigers if we don't do this." This new rival gang was fierce. His little brother was with them, but Veronica could barely call him little anymore. He had the eyes of an old man…the eyes of a hastened childhood.**

**Her boyfriend walked up, and was about to throw the first punch when suddenly, they heard a wailing that shattered their sirens…sirens that must have been silent while the police drove there because the cars were right behind them. "Shit" he said, turning to run. But Veronica just stayed; it was too late anyway.**

"Maybe," she said, turning to look at him. "What do you have to do to be a bleeder?" she asked, her voice demanding an immediate answer.

"Oh, just keep healthy, exercise," he replied, closing the door behind them.

She looked down at his hand, wanting to see whether or not he would lock the door. She scolded herself for trusting him to come in her room with her...they were all crazy.

"You share the bathroom with Audra and Lucia," he said, pointing towards a brown door towards one corner of the room. "Next to the exercise room is where you get your towels, wash cloths, and other toiletries, and you put them in this closet." He pushed her aside to reveal a small white closet.

"I'd like to be a bleeder," she stated. I refuse to live in fear.

"Wow…/Why?" he asked, startled at the determination in her voice

"What?" she snapped.

"Just, with the way you reacted with Jager…."

"I'm not a wimp." She stated, her eyes hard.

"I never said-," he began, but she interrupted him with her glare.

"I've seen people get shot through the head, and then parts of their brain shot out the other side, so I'll be damned if I fear some bat with fangs," she said, shaking with anger. _Why doesn't this fucker get it! He's a slave with no life!_ She thought.

"Well I use to live in the ghetto, until I was caught one night robbing an electronics store…then I went to live with my granny," she explained, her voice softening. Great, she thought. I've upset him, the only person who I've seen so far in this place that makes any sense. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok," he said, nodding. "I went through this too." He added a thin smile. "But it does get better," he finished, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. _I don't want to live like this._ She thought. _What about me? Oh god...why me. _

"Could you show me where the exercise room is?" she asked, shaking off his arm. "Might as well get started on being healthy, heh." she said, feeling as if she had to explain herself.

"Sure," he said. "Right this way."


End file.
